Abandoned Time
by Innocent clown
Summary: Hyrule no longer exists and the Hylians have all disappeared. Now the world is made up of different races of humans. One girl finds a book that holds a very well known Heros spirit. What happens when she frees him? OOT!LinkxOC Zelda AU.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Abandoned Time

Disclaimer: I honestly have no clue where I'm going with this... Anyway I don't own LOZ, I wish I did but alas I don't. Please enjoy. An AU I randomly thought of.

Chapter 1: meeting a legend.

Unknown point of view:

Humans today don't remember what I've done. They have lost their understanding of what true Heros are and what they do. Before the rest of this take,I will tell you what I know.

Many years ago when the Hylians still lived in abundance and every so often a boy would be reborn and show the world what a true hero was. Now with the Hylians extinct ,humans have forgotten their ways. The goddesses have only been awaken because a few people have begun believing again. All thanks to a company called Nintendo.

The legend of Zelda has became one of the worlds best selling series and millions of people are captured in the fantasy.

I know of this because of the goddesses. I am a chosen hero. One that many people know yet don't know. It is time for this story to be told.

OC point of view:

My name is Rei, Rei Mazaki. I have short dark brown hair, blue almond eyes, and very pale skin, I am of Asian decent, Japanese to be more specific. Right now I am in America looking for a home I just inherited from my Grandfather Yuu . I stopped my car upon finding the area it was supposed to be in. I looked around and felt my eye twitching.

"It's like a very tiny village!" I thought upon seeing several different buildings surrounding one large building. They all had pagoda roofs on ancient Asian style buildings. I looked around for a sign of other human beings. I saw one, a old woman dressed in a light pink Kimono who was standing outside the buildings. I sighed and got out of my car. She looked at me and I felt something off about her, but I shrugged it off. We bowed at each other in greeting.

"Are you the lady Mazaki?" She asked kindly.

"Yes ma'am." I said politely.

She handed me some keys.

"The electricity is running, plumbing is good, and everything is clean. Enjoy living here." The woman said before walking off. Her voice had carried a sign of insanity, but for all I know I could've just imagined it being exhausted from the plane ride. I stretched and looked at keys for a moment.

"Grandpa did not need to leave me these buildings..." I thought as I unlocked the front door to the main house. I then decided to get settled in. I went back to my car and I grabbed the few boxes filled with my little belongings, I didn't have much due to my parents, but maybe I will explain that later. When I stepped inside the house I thought I heard someone curse.

"Probably just my imagination.." I thought as I set the boxes down and closed the door. I felt a cold gust of air go pass me and the whole house seemed to drop rapidly in temperature.

I heard a door slam from deeper inside the house.

"Nope, nope, nope fruk this shit!" I thought as I tried to leave the house. The door was stuck but not locked.

"What is this?!" I cried out in frustration.

"Sorry little Lady~ but you are my next meal." I heard a familiar woman's voice say.

"What?" I asked dead panning. I heard another slam. I made a face and was unamused by what ever was doing this.

"I am so dead!" I thought trying to figure out what was happening.

"Go to the attic!" I heard someone say urgently in my head, it was a males voice, a rather smooth male voice.I know I shouldn't listen to the voices I hear in my head but I trust this voice over the other one, considering it didn't say it was going to eat me. I started running and then I heard the front door start to move.

"Shit!" I thought as I rushed pass it like the devil was on my heels.

"Hurry!" The voice said again. I climbed the two flights of stairs up to the attic as the front door opened.

"Where are you?~" the woman's voice said in a childish voice. I opened the door to the attic and ran inside closing it quietly. I attempted to calm down my breathing.

I looked around and was drawn to a glow near a bunch of boxes covered with dust and cobwebs.

"Where are you, I'm getting tired of searching.~" the woman's voice said, starting to lose it's sweet tone. I began to move the boxes to get to what ever was glowing. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I started to be quieter.

I found the glowing object under a silk cloth. It was a rather large and emerald green book that said 'Hyrule Historia' on the sides and cover.

"Open it." I heard the voice that had told me to go to the attic I'm going to follow this voices advice so far I'm still living so I did as told. A large beam of light went into my eyes after I opened the book. It was slightly burning, which is strange since I am completely numb to pain having experienced it all my life.I rubbed my eyes and heard a large crash behind me. I jumped lightly and dropped Hyrule Historia on accident.

"Found you~." I heard the woman's voice say in a sickly sweat. I turned and saw the woman from outside with the pink kimono. She was no longer old but seemed to be in her twentis, her eyes were glowing a blood red, and she had very pointy fangs.

"You're mine!" The woman said diving towards me at a fast pace. I held my arm up to protect myself and fell backwards onto my ass when she got a grip on my forearm. The woman's nails started to create rather deep cuts in my skin. I felt blood ooze out and down my arm. I grabbed Hyrule Historia intent on hitting her on the head with it. Hopefully knocking her out.

"No you don't!" She said before taking it out of my hand then setting it near me.

"Why would you keep it in my reach?!" I asked her.

"Is that really important right now?" The voice asked me.

I thought about that for a moment before I heard a loud and nasty snap. I became worried as I looked my now broken arm. I barely felt the numb feeling of pain but it didn't have an effect on me.

"I don't feel pain..." I grumbled at the woman who seemed confused as to why I wasn't screaming in pain. Something was dripping down my arm but I wasn't paying any attention to it.

When I heard something fall onto paper, I turned my head and saw that my blood had landed on a page of Hyrule Historia. The book glowed extremely bright, causing the woman to drop my arm and scream in pain and fear. I felt something grab me and I left the floor. I gasped as my arm suddenly bust out into pain, I decided to ignore it.

"Why am I able to feel pain again?!" I thought.

"Ahh what now?" I grumbled as I looked at the floor, trying to ignore the pain I was suddenly feeling.

"What the hell! You took my meal!" The woman screamed at who ever had me in their grasp.

"I will give you thirty seconds to leave this house before I annihilate you." The voice from earlier said.

"So this is who the voice belongs to." I thought. The woman started chuckling. I felt something tighten around my waist, it was an arm covered in a gauntlet, then a white long sleeved shirt, and finally chain mail. When the arm around my waist tightened the pain went away completely. I blinked and became a little angry at the woman.

"You're laughing?" I asked the woman raising a brow. I'm guessing the person sent me a look since I felt the arm tighten again. I turned my head to look at my saviour. It was a male, that much didn't surprise me since I had figured it out by the sound of his voice.

He had long blonde hair with bangs that parted in the middle covering his eyes a little bit, he had one aquamarine eye and a red eye, and what stood out the most was the elf ears with silver hoops in both ears. He narrowed his eyes at the woman and put his left hand behind his head. I think he was going to grab at something but I couldn't see what. The woman gave a screech upon seeing what ever it was he grabbed. I felt him shift me in his grip. I looked at his face and his eyes met mine. I looked back at the woman who was screaming frantically, she tried to run but her time was up.

"Close your eyes." The man told me gently. I nodded and I did what he said and felt quick movements and a dying scream. Something warm and wet hit my face. It started rolling down my cheek when I heard a blade being sheathed. I was shifted and I heard the man go down the stairs and I decided to open my eyes.

"Thank you for releasing me from that book." The man said.

"No problem?" I said though it sounded like a question. In all honestly I was confused as to what happened.

"Though since you did it using blood, we've become connected in a strange turn of events." The man told me setting me down next to a futon.

"Connected?" I questioned. He nodded and found a first aid kit, I smiled upon seeing the familiar kanji.

"I guess he's not going to go into details about the connection oh well." I thought still smiling.

"Why do you smile?" He asked.

"The fact that the familiar lettering on the box is from where I was born and raised." I said as I watched him set my arm in a brace and then bandage it up. He smiled lightly at that.

"I see." He said as he put the kit away after finishing with my arm. He rolled his shoulders and sat next to me. I felt something cold press on my arm and saw it was just his really, really, really strange armour. He noticed me looking and said nothing. I looked away for a moment before hearing my phone go off. The attack on titan fighting theme probably giving the man a small heart attack.

"What is that?" He asked pointing at the thin large IPhone 5S I had.

"A phone, it allows communication from great distances." I stated picking up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you?!" I heard someone yell in Japanese, it was my mother, great, just great.

"Mom, I'm living in the house left to me by Grandpa!"I responded in Japanese. I ran a hand through my hair before catching a glimpse of my reflection. My hair had turned white, probably from shock or the glowing light that had flashed in my eyes when I opened Hyrule Historia.

"No, you come back home now." She said trying to sound like she had authority, she didn't dad did and don't get me started on him.

"Mom, I am seventeen I am old enough to work and live on my own, stop trying to rule my life." I told her calmly.

".. Your father will hear about this." She said before hanging up. I felt my blood chill for a moment. I hope she was bluffing about that. I started to become distressed and gave a sigh.

"He can't do anything to me." I thought calming down. I put my phone away and was startled by a sudden hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, you sounded really distressed." I heard the man say. I looked at him and he had an apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay..uh...I never got your name." I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"I am the hero Shade, also known as Link." He told me, smiling gently at me. I blushed lightly hoping he wouldn't notice, he didn't thankfully.

"The name Link sounded familiar, wait does he mean Link from the legend of Zelda? Well that kinda makes sense." I thought as I ran a hand through my hair again. It was silent after he told me that. Link just stared at the wall for a while. I checked the time.

It was about three in the afternoon.

"I should probably unpack my things..." I thought before getting up.

Link just watched me leave the room. I found my boxes untouched and in perfect condition. I took them into a room with three different TVs from different times. I set the boxes down and then opened them. Inside the boxes were games, gaming consuls, movies, CDs, and manga.

I heard someone behind me and saw Link. He stared at each thing completely confused.

"How long have you been trapped in that book?" I asked.

"Since Hyrule was still considered real by people." Link told me, seeing something in a box.

"Yes, now it's considered fictional and is marketed by a company called Nintendo." I explained.

His eye twitched slightly at that and he put a hand on my head.

"Thank you for explaining." He said smiling. He got up and left the room. I blinked after him but didn't question him.

"He probably needs his space." I thought as I quickly put my things away and hooked up my gaming systems. I felt tired after I finished and sat down on the couch my face facing the ceiling. I must've fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda: Abandoned Time

Disclaimer: I honestly have no clue where I'm going with this... Anyway I don't own LOZ, I wish I did but alas I don't. Please enjoy. An AU I randomly thought of. Warning adult situation in this chapter!

Chapter 2: Vampires don't sparkle!

I felt something and woke up.I looked at Link who was hovering over me. It took me a couple moments to get my thoughts pieced together.

"Whaz goin on?" I asked half asleep. Link looked at me for a moment and then blushed lightly at me. I raised a brow at him and he got up from his position.

"Sorry, I was trying to wake you up and it wasn't working." Link told me truthfully. I blinked at him as he helped me up.

"How'd we end up in that position then?" I asked. He blushed lightly.

"You had some kind of fit and fell off the couch dragging me with you." He told me.

"Oh sorry about that.." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. Link smiled at me before going back to his normal silent self. I internally sighed and guess he's not much of a talker.

"I have collage I have to go to!" I yelped rushing off to find my uniform and quickly changing.

"Collage?" Link asked as I passed the shocked hero. I nodded at him as I finished tying the tie and then buttoning up the green coat.

"Advanced education, and I am going to be late." I informed him. He looked at how short the skirt on the uniform was.

"D-do you have to wear that?" He asked.

"Yes, I can't unless I do, it's very unusual for a collage to have uniforms." I told him as I found my shoes and put them on.

Link made an 'Oh' face and then waved goodbye as I left the house. I had my messenger bag with me and inside the bag was Hyrule Historia.

"I've read Hyrule Historia before, this is a much different book." I thought getting inside my car. I started my car and started to drive to collage. I drove to the small collage and parked close to the classes I have.

"It's now or never..." I thought getting out and locking the doors. I heard people whispering about me and pointing fingers and laughing. I ignored them and I knew I was completely dressed and I was ready. I noticed I was the only one wearing the uniform properly, most girls had the jacket opened and the button down shirt buttoned to barely hide their boobs.

"I'm glad I'm not a slut..." I thought looking at the girls. They all sent me looks. A tall blonde girl with bright blue eyes came up to me.

"So the little Asian decided to be proper?" The girl said.

"That's racist." I told her bluntly. She scoffed and her friends started laughing madly.

"Listen short round ((if anyone gets this reference you were raised correctly)) I know you're new here but let me tell you this, I own this school and you are not following the dress code." The girl stated grabbing the front of my shirt and picking me up into the air. I raised a brow.

"Excuse the hell outta me but I am wearing the school uniform to the dress code ya slut, it's you and your friends that are not following the dress code, now put me down ya wannabe before I beat the ever loving crap out of you." I told her growling slightly. She smirked and hit my broken arm. I didn't feel it. I scared her by twisting her wrist and throwing her over my shoulder when I was back on the ground.

"Now don't fuck with me." I told her before going through the group of scared girls and into my first class. I noticed that there was a seat next to a dark haired boy glaring at me. His eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"Miss Mazaki, next to Sully." The female teacher told me pointing to the seat next to the boy. I sighed and sat next to the strange boy. I noticed that he seemed to want to attack me. I felt threatened, really threatened.

"Where's Link when you need him?" I thought as a bit of sweat rolled down my cheek.

"You were really amazing this morning." The boy next to me said.

"Uh thank you." I told him turning my expression back to the lesson on geography.

"Do you mind if I take you on a walk after school?" The boy asked.

"Uh...no?" I asked confused as to why he wanted me to go somewhere with him. I was having trouble saying no to him, and I don't even like him.

"That's great." The boy said smiling and showing long canines. I gulped quietly.

"Something's not right..." I thought as the bell rang. The class lasted three hours I left at two in the afternoon.

"Alright rest of classes are cancelled!" Someone announced on the whole school. Sully grabbed my hand and dragged me out of collage.

"Wait, short round!" I heard the voice of the girl from before.

"What?" I asked as she came up to me as Sully waited.

"Be careful, every girl who goes out with Sully are never seen again." She warned me. I raised a brow and nodded.

"Alright, I will believe you on this... Don't betray my trust and you won't get hurt." I warned her. She nodded and left. Sully grabbed my hand and started dragging me off campus and into a forest. He was extremely strong for a normal person.

"Sully, where in Dins name are you taking me?!" I asked loudly.

"Did you just make a video game reference?" He asked making a face.

"Yes, now answer my question." I told him glaring at him. He smirked and pushed me up against a tree his mouth hovering over my neck. I couldn't push him off due to my broken arm, throwing people I can do one handed since I use my back and legs for that.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he licked my neck. I felt my face heat up as I tried to get him away.

"Now, now Rei don't move do you want me to kill you?" He asked taking off his sun glasses and staring into my eyes. I started to feel numb through my entire body as I stared into his blood red eyes.

"Do you know what I am? Answer me truthfully!" He ordered.

"A vampire who sparkles." I told him, I couldn't control what I was saying.

He slapped me in the face and then moved it to where we were eye to eye.

"Vampires don't fucking sparkle, that is a bunch of crap! We survive in the sun when we are feeding on human blood," He stated, "and you have some very tasty smelling blood..."

He licked my neck again and before I could stop it ,a moan came out of my mouth.

"Seems I found a sweet spot... Too bad our kind can only turn people by making them drink our own blood." Sully said licking the exact spot before he started kissing and sucking on it. I was starting to panic.

"What are you planing to do to me?" I asked him.

"Have my way with you then drink you dry." He informed me. One of his hands started trailing down my body. I started crying when it went under my skirt.

"I can't wait to get a feel of inside you... So strong." He whispered in my ear, his voice filled with lust. I started crying harder.

"P-please stop." I told him as he started to lay me on the ground roughly. I tried to escape at the point. He grabbed me in a steel like grip and tied me up using both of our ties.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him in Japanese. He payed no attention to my pleas and started to kiss my neck again. I squirmed under his touch and kept trying to get away. He grabbed a hold on my hips and started grinding into me. That broke something in my mind and I kicked him off me. I started to breath heavily and got to my feet.

"Don't you ever touch a girl like that when she doesn't want you to." I told him glaring. I undid the ties that were binding my wrist together. He started laughing. I saw an old piece of fence laying on the ground. I grabbed it and ran him through. He gasped and struggled for breath.

"You little bitch!" He yelled at me as he started to turn to blue dust.

"Next time don't try to rape someone..oh wait there won't be a next time." I told him. He glared as the rest of him turned to ash. I fell to my knees emotionally drained.

"I should hurry back home!" I thought picking up the piece of fence from the pile of glittering blue ashes. I stood up, grabbed my messenger bag, and started sprinting to my car. I unlocked my car and started to drive home. When I got home I saw that lights were on and Link was sitting on the back porch enjoying some tea, dressed in a green tunic and white spandex like pants. I parked the car and went inside not stopping as I ran into my room and locked the door and fell to my knees again. I buried my face in my hands and started to softly weep and sob. This lasted for ten minutes. When I finished I saw my reflection, I was shaken, a hickey on my neck, my clothes in utter disarray, and emotionally scarred. I heard a knock on my door and I laid down on my bed. Who ever was at my door had easily unlocked it. I looked at the person dully. It was Link. He took one look at me and his eyes widened. He rushed over to me and started looking me over for any injury. He never touched me though.

"What did this to you?" He asked trying to keep his anger under control.

"A vampire but he's now he's a pile of blue ash." I explained my voice monotoned.

Link looked at me sharply.

"What did he do to you, or at least try?" Link asked. The memories started going through my mind and I started shaking and crying. Link gave a surprised look and went to put a reassuring hand on my head, but I flinched and backed away from his touch. Link finally looked like he finally understood.

"Rei, I would never attempt to do anything to you with out your consent." He told me as he put a hand on my head and started stroking my hair. I started to calm down and Link looked at me with soft eyes.

"I-I believe you." I told him my voice quiet. He made a movement like he was inviting me for a hug. I made an unsure face but accepted the hug. When I did I instantly calmed down and felt protected. I had my face buried in his shoulder. Link kept his hands above my waist, he put one behind my head the other around my upper back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, no one should treat any women like that." Link told me quietly. He went back to being silent. We stayed in this position for two hours. Link sat up with me in his arms and set me in my bed.

"Please stay with me until I fall asleep." I said grabbing a hold on his tunic. He smiled at me and stayed with me before I fell asleep.


End file.
